NXT Takeover 4: Homecoming
NXT Takeover: Homecoming was a Professional wrestling show in the NXT Takeover series which took place on 19 August Year IV at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida. It was produced by WWE (2KEPGames), showcasing it's NXT talent. Takeover Homecoming Previews |-|Match #1= The NXT North American Championship was decided in a Championship Open and in what started with 5 of NXT's best shockingly turned into 6 with a brutal twist at the conclusion. Read More... |-|Match #2= The NXT Women's Championship Tournament The question remained - Will Ruby Riott go at it alone against Kairi Sane in the Semi-Finals? Well the answer was no and that answer also led to an emphatic victory for the "Punk Rock Ragdoll". Read More... |-|Match #3= The finals NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament was indeed hard hitting between Undisputed Era's Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish and Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch with the former taking advantage before the match could even begin. When it was all said and done, there were new tag team champions crowned and that...was Undisputed Read More... |-|Match #4= This match was never seen before within the United States and it was indeed memorable. Throughout the match we saw Toni get some kind of offense but Shayna was too quick and brutal to allow her any breathing room. At one point we thought it was all but over for "Storm Zero" but... Read More... |-|Match #5= After having her leg crushed by Shayna Baszler, hope for the injured Toni Storm was lost because the finals of the Women's Championship Tournament happened immediately and Ruby Riott looked to easily take the Women's Title. Read More... |-|Match #6= For the first time ever the past clashed with the present and future and all three men gave it their best and more but in the end, Rey Mysterio stepped aside and allowed another incredible athlete to not only take the torch he has carried throughout his career but to also leave with the NXT Championship Read More... Takeover: Homecoming Results *Mike Kanellis won the NXT North American Championship (def. Roderick Strong, Velveteen Dream, Drew Gulak, EC3 & Gentlemen Jack Gallagher) **''Undisputed Era turned on Strong following and Kanellis joined their ranks'' *Ruby Riott (w/The Riott Squad) def. Kairi Sane in the Semi-Finals of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament *The Dragons (Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish) def. Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch to win the NXT Tag Team Championship *Toni Storm def. Shayna Baszler in the Semi-Finals of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament **''Baszler assaulted Storm following the match; Crushing her leg in between a steel chair'' *Toni Storm def. Ruby Riott to win the NXT Women's Championship *Ricochet def. Adam Cole & Rey Mysterio to win the NXT Championship ** Kevin Kross assaulted Ricochet following the match Multimedia Videos |-|Promotional= Adam Cole, Rey Mysterio & Ricochet battle for the NXT Title at Takeover Homecoming Inside Look at one of the Semi-Final Women's Title Matches at Takeover Homecoming NXT Takeover Homecoming Official Intro Streaming Date |-|YouTube Replay= 187. WWE NXT Takeover 4 Homecoming Behind The Scenes * NXT Takeover was the first event streamed exclusively on TwitchTV ** This was the last episode of Universe Mode produced on Xbox One See also Category:2017 Category:Year IV Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:Special Events Category:NXT Takeover Category:Homecoming Category:NXT Category:WWE NXT Category:Twitch Events Category:NXT Season Five Category:Season Nine